


«Да» - это только начало

by Rika_Spike



Category: Blood Ties
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rika_Spike/pseuds/Rika_Spike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сцена ожидания инкуба в S01E06 «Love Hurts» глазами слэшера.</p>
            </blockquote>





	«Да» - это только начало

Оранжевые тени скользят по обнаженному плечу спящей Вики. Майк еще раз оглядывает комнату, как будто ожидаемый инкуб мог незаметно проникнуть через начерченный круг ловушки и притаиться за портьерой. Его взгляд натыкается на Генри – губы как всегда растянуты в еле заметной усмешке, а смеющиеся глаза словно говорят: «Ты еще под диван загляни». Майк еле сдерживается, чтобы не стереть с его лица эту нахальную гримасу.  
 _«Вы можете хоть минуту друг на друга не набрасываться?» Видимо, не можем._  
Майк делает зверское лицо и кивает в сторону двери. Генри выглядит удивленным, но подчиняется приказу.  
\- Решил пойти прогуляться? – шепотом с издевкой интересуется Фицрой, как только за ними закрывается дверь. – А Вики пусть сама с инкубом разбирается?  
\- Не все же с тобой ночами шастать! – каждый раз, препираясь с Генри, Майк чувствует себя идиотом. Но почти никогда не может сдержаться и промолчать. - Не все могут себе позволить дрыхнуть целыми днями, а людям, между прочим, тоже иногда надо спать.  
Генри вызывающе задирает подбородок – еще одна раздражающая привычка - и опять улыбается.   
\- Ревнуешь?  
 _Кого?_  
Вопрос так и вертится на языке, катается по нёбу кислой конфетой, которую хочется выплюнуть. Майк сглатывает и стискивает зубы, отходя на другой конец комнаты. Корин страдальчески закатывает глаза и снова погружается в бумаги, которые изучает сидя за столом.   
\- Как дети, честное слово, - бормочет она себе под нос.  
Если уж даже Майк слышит каждое ее слово, не удивительно, что со стороны Генри раздается едкий смешок. Детектив чувствует на себе пристальный взгляд и принимает вызов: поворачивается к опасности лицом.  
 _…что ты видишь в моих глазах, Фицрой? Ненависть? Ты убийца, которого я пока оставляю гулять на свободе. Но не обольщайся – я за тобой слежу. Ты…  
…считаешь себя достойным противником, детектив Селуччи, а не понял одной простой истины: я не воюю против тебя. Это…  
…брезгливость? Ты питаешься кровью, ты – вампир. Еще несколько дней назад я не верил, что подобные тебе существуют. Если бы…  
…я хотел тебя убить, это не заняло бы много времени. Возможно, ты хороший коп, но охотник за нечистью из тебя никакой. Когда ты это примешь, тогда сможешь почувствовать…  
…страх? Нет, не льсти себе, я тебя не боюсь. Ты опасен, но я встречался лицом к лицу и с более опасными хищниками. Мне…  
…интересно, почему даже через столько лет меня по-прежнему будоражат человеческие чувства…_  
Из-за стола доносится мерное дыхание Корин: ее сморило прямо за письменным столом, - а они все кружат и кружат по комнате, скрестив взгляды, как два обоюдоострых клинка.  
 _… Зачем ты зажгла свечи по всему офису, Вики? Вполне достаточно было десятка вокруг ритуального кольца. А так… так твоя кожа, вампир, не выглядит бледной. Я с трудом убеждаю себя, что ты – не человек. Хотя от этого факта все проще и намного сложнее. Пламя…  
…искажает контуры, ложится тенями на его скулы. Наверное, мне стоит попросить и тебя попозировать, Селуччи. Получится чудесный рисунок. Этакий защитник угнетенных на современный лад, когда вместо сверкающих доспехов – видавший виды мятый плащ. Ты…  
…избрал себе хорошую профессию, вампир. Чистое занятие, но я-то знаю, что твои руки в крови. И губы… Какого черта ты их облизываешь, Фицрой? Ты...  
…нервничаешь? Или боишься? Ты боишься меня или себя самого?.._  
Генри откидывает голову и еле заметно усмехается.  
 _…Поверь, детектив, легкая доза страха иногда совсем не мешает. Ты меня…  
…раздражаешь - высокомерный выскочка, всем своим видом демонстрирующий свое превосходство. От тебя…  
…пахнет страстью. О этот запах, всегда будоражащий кровь! Как хорошее выдержанное вино – колышется на дне бокала, оставляя на тонких стенках кроваво-красную взвесь и распространяя неповторимый аромат, еще слишком терпкий, но с восхитительным шлейфом. И что…  
…черт побери, ты задумал? Принюхиваешься, как хищник, учуявший добычу? Ты думаешь, я – твоя жертва? Не дождешься! Я не настолько слаб и наивен, чтобы довериться тебе. И как можно верить тебе, когда…  
…это вино попадает на язык, по всему телу проходит дрожь удовольствия, и послевкусие еще долго играет во рту. Если…  
…ты и дальше будешь так на меня пялиться, извращенец, я тебя убью! В какую игру ты решил поиграть? Что тебе надо? Вики…  
…конечно, прекрасна. Великолепная женщина. Сильная, умная, красивая. Меня тянет к ней, но я никогда не был моногамен. Что…  
…ты так смотришь на меня? Глаза совсем черные. Лезешь в голову? Не чувствую... Я чувствую..._  
Одно неуловимое движение, и Генри оказывается рядом. Майк отшатывается от неожиданности, но тот не собирается отодвигаться. И его глаза - точно черные, но не гипнотический смог, заливающий весь глаз целиком, а черные расширенные зрачки, съевшие радужку.  
 _Что это? Голод? Не смей паниковать, Селуччи!_  
Генри еле слышно втягивает носом воздух, чуть-чуть наклоняет голову, еще ниже наклоняясь к шее детектива, и с жадностью наблюдает, как дергается кадык, выдавая волнение. И снова – глаза в глаза, ловя прерывистое дыхание, выпивая из бокала приоткрытых губ аперитив эмоций.  
Майк больше не стремиться отойти, и не потому что за спиной – стенка, а потому что некуда. Он давно знает, что иногда не сбежать от неизбежного.  
 _Ну, что же ты медлишь, вампир?_  
И – удивительно - Генри, второй раз за вечер, безропотно подчиняется, как будто услышав безмолвный призыв.  
За тонкой стеклянной дверью пошевелилась во сне Вики, поудобнее устраиваясь щекой на руке, но гораздо притягательнее, важнее сейчас та рука, которая проворно расстегивает Майку ширинку и властно забирается внутрь. Как будто Генри имеет на это право. Рот раскрывается в беззвучном крике, когда прохладные пальцы по-хозяйски обхватывают его пылающую плоть. «Шшш», - так же беззвучно шепчут губы Генри на его губах, предостерегая тревожить сон невидящих зрителей.  
 _Почему… почему твое дыхание не пахнет кровью?_  
Он был уверен, что должен почувствовать хотя бы еле уловимый медный запах, если Генри окажется так близко от него. Когда окажется так близко.  
 _Что же это? Дорогущее пижонское вино или дурацкий шампунь для дурацких волос?_  
Мысли вспыхивают, обгоняя друг друга, вторя сполохам перед глазами. Нет, звезды точно не пахнут. Так что две черные звезды перед глазами определенно не имеют запаха. Они мерцают нечеловеческим светом: призывая, возбуждая, затягивая. А пальцы, обхватившие его член, двигаются – умело, уверенно, упоительно.  
С каждым движением Майку кажется, что следующего он уже не вынесет: взорвется, разлетится на тысячи осколков, но Генри не спешит дорисовывать историю, каждый раз не давая ему перейти на последнюю страницу, то замедляя, то совсем останавливаясь. Майк дрожит, и зыбкое пламя свечей послушно вторит его дрожи, размывая контуры и расплавляя детали.  
Он сам как воск: плавится от близости огня, растекается лужицей под рукой Генри. Перед его глазами пелена, в ушах – шум бьющейся крови, все чувства обострены до предела и вместе с тем поглощены, утоплены в одном – желании.   
Он не помнит, как впивается руками в плечи Генри, пряча даже звук дыхания в темных волосах; не помнит, как в руках Генри оказывается тонкий батистовый платок, готовый скрыть все остальные улики их преступления. Но пытка все еще продолжается.  
И Майк не знает – то ли молиться, то ли приглашающим жестом подставить шею, то ли просить пощады, то ли… Генри впивается в его губы – сам выбирает момент помилования. И это ощущение прохладного языка, скользнувшего в его горячечный рот, становится завершающим аккордом. В этом поцелуе смешивается все: огонь и лед, возбуждение и освобождение, любовь и ненависть. Этот поцелуй – завершение и начало. Он уносит в небытие и заглушает вырвавшиеся стоны.  
И пока они оба возвращаются в реальность, Генри стоит рядом, прижавшись к нему всем телом, уткнувшись носом в ключицу. И первое, что осознает Майк, когда дурман начинает рассеиваться, это запах. Дурацкий фруктовый запах непонятно чего, который теперь всегда будет ассоциироваться с Генри.   
Майк чувствует, как расползаются в улыбке губы на его коже, и улыбается в ответ.  
 _…иногда неизбежность совсем не так страшна, как кажется, да, вампир?...  
…и в голоде есть своя прелесть, правда, Селуччи?…_  
Генри чуть отстраняется и помогает ему привести себя в порядок, но когда он отступает, Майк все равно пошатывается, как будто утратив опору. Уголок чуть припухлых губ дергается и ползет вверх, но прежде чем Майк успевает понять, раздражает его теперь или нет фирменная ухмылка Генри, раздается крик Вики.   
В одну секунду все приходит в движение: Генри оказывается у двери и распахивает ее. Майк, как может, спешит за ним, с трудом вспоминая, ради чего, собственно говоря, они все тут сегодня собрались. Следом несется Корин, хлопая сонными глазами.  
Все так нереально: инкуб, пойманный в нарисованный круг; Генри - злобно шипящий сквозь ощеренные клыки; ничуть не смущенная своей полунаготой Вики, ведущая допрос; он сам – до боли сжимающий рукоять пистолета и думающий о том, что история повторяется – круг за кругом, в оранжевом мареве, глаза в глаза, глядя «через» инкуба, на автомате играя «правильные» роли. Только теперь вокруг слишком много видящих зрителей. Это отвлекает и хоть немного отрезвляет.  
Но когда действие перемещается в ту комнату, где все случилось, Майк чувствует, как ситуация вновь выходит из-под контроля. Генри так близко. Нахмуренный, нагло задравший подбородок, как будто, как всегда готовый задираться. И только ворованная кровь, чуть заметной тенью ложащаяся на бледные щеки, и озорные искорки в глазах напоминают о том, что произошло между ними. Майк тоже краснеет, когда встречается взглядом с этими бесовскими глазами.  
 _Вики не заметит, здесь достаточно темно._  
Слабое, стыдное оправдание, но ему не хочется оправдываться. Хочется не открываться перед ней, как прочитанная книга, оставить что-то для себя.  
\- Давайте о деле! – пытается воззвать к их разумам Вики, но слово за слово и они продолжают пикироваться о какой-то чепухе.   
Майк хмурится: некоторые вещи не меняются, несмотря на то, что ничто уже не будет таким как прежде.  
\- Детектив, вы спите с открытым окном?  
Майк на секунду прикрывает глаза. Со стороны это выглядит как «ну, сколько можно?» А когда открывает их и смотрит на Генри, то надеется, что тот прочел в его глазах «да». Как и то, что это не означает конец их схватки, его поражение.   
_Нет, вампир, «да» - это только начало!_  
Генри улыбается понимающей улыбкой поверх склоненной макушки Вики.


End file.
